My Grown Up Christmas List
by Angeepang
Summary: [Oneshot] Witness a moment between Hermione and Draco in the astronomy tower before the Christmas holidays. [Set during HBP]


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling's world, not mine.

* * *

_That damn Cormac McLaggen_, Hermione thought trying to fix her hair. She knew that asking him to Slughorn's party would get Ron upset, but against her better judgment she did it anyway. Now she regretted it of course; he must have told everyone at the party about that damn pound of doxy eggs. And anyway, how was she to know that the boy had hands that would put the squid to shame? She managed to ditch him at the party before it was over and Hermione hoped like hell Cormac wasn't out and about in the hallways. All Hermione needed was to clear her head and get some fresh air.

Hermione didn't know why she was trying to fix her hair. It's not like anybody would be up at the astronomy tower anyway. The elite were still hobnobbing at Slughorn's party and the rest of the school was probably getting ready for the coming holiday. Hermione was having mixed feelings this year. She did very much enjoy spending last Christmas at Grimmauld Place with Harry and the Weasley's, but this year was different. _Won-Won_ and Lavender were practically joined at the hip, or mouth rather, and Harry was still obsessing about Malfoy. Perhaps a nice quiet holiday with her parents would be good for her. At least, Hermione tried to convince herself that it would be.

* * *

Once she stepped outside to the astronomy tower Hermione took a deep breath. The cold night air felt good and fresh in her lungs. She needed that after being caught under the mistletoe with Cormac. Hermione shivered as she leaned up against the parapet and looked up towards the sky. Christmas was coming soon. She remembered when she was a little girl, peeking through the window waiting for Father Christmas. Hermione let her mind wander to the past. Things were so much simpler back then. She was brought out of her stupor when she heard someone coming from behind her. Malfoy must not have been having a good night. Hermione didn't make her presence known and merely watched him.

"Stupid Snape. Thinks he can–" he stopped short when he realized he wasn't alone. "Granger?" he squinted in disbelief, "is that you?"

"Yes Malfoy," she said resuming her position against the parapet.

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked her.

"I was at Slughorn's party" she told him.

"You?" he scoffed.

"Yeah well I didn't see you there," she snapped back, "or perhaps your invitation got lost in the post?"

"Look Granger," he said coming closer to her.

"No you look," she said before he could, "I was here first Malfoy. And I didn't come here to argue with you. I just want some fresh air and a little peace and quiet, so why don't you clear out and find someone else to fight with."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her; Hermione supposed he was trying to intimidate her. She merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Well for your information Granger, I didn't come here to fight with you either," he said to her. _Civilly_. No malice or contempt in his voice, which nearly caught Hermione off guard.

"Well fine. Then you stay there, and I'll stay here, and we won't bother each other."

"Fine," he said walking to the parapet and gazing up at the sky. He let a long, dejected sigh, but did it quietly; he probably didn't want Hermione to hear him. They were silent for a long time. For how long, Hermione didn't know, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as she would have expected. To her shock, it was Malfoy that actually broke the silence.

"Are you spending the holidays with your family, Granger?" he asked her quietly, still looking up at the sky.

"Yes," she said looking over to him. He must have felt her gaze upon him because Malfoy turned to her. He walked towards Hermione and stood next to her. They both continued to look at the stars and fell back into silence until Malfoy once again broke it.

"So Granger, what do you want Father Christmas to bring you this year?" Hermione let out a dry laugh.

"No more lives torn apart," she said. "That the war wouldn't start. Right would always win and time would heal all wounds. Everyone would have a friend and know what love feels like."

"I hope you have a big stocking Granger," he said, "that's a tall order."

"I know," she said. "I'm not expecting any of it, unfortunately."

"Too bad," he said sincerely, "it sounds nice."

"What about you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"What about me?" he responded. Hermione took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Harry thinks you're up to something," she told him.

He hesitated. "That's nothing new," he finally said. Hermione didn't respond. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she said.

"What do _you _think?" he said, "I'm just curious is all."

"I think," she started, "that if you _are _up to something like Harry says, then you're going to get caught eventually. And there's going to be nasty consequences, _especially if you're in too deep_." He thought about what she said but didn't respond. They once again stood in silence. If only she studied Legilimency she could tell what was going through Malfoy's head. Hermione decided not to push it; it wasn't every day she and Draco Malfoy were able to peaceably coexist in such a small area.

"It's getting late," she said and turned to him, "I'd better go." With that, Hermione began to leave.

"Hey Granger," he called to her as she opened the door. She turned back around to him. "This conversation never happened."

"What conversation?" she smiled innocently. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy."

"Happy Christmas, Granger." He smiled at her. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a genuine smile. Father Christmas may not have given her anything on her list that year; the war was still coming, lives were sure to be torn apart, good was battling evil; but for a few moments that night, Hermione had Draco Malfoy; the _real Draco Malfoy _pure and true without the hate and anger in his heart, and believe it or not, that was enough for her.

* * *

**Author's Note** – Just a little Christmas fic that I needed to get out of my system. It feels good to be writing again! Let me know what you guys think. 


End file.
